


blue eyes & pretty thighs

by haikyuuliberos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but also sweet and soft because my children???, extremely awkward i cringed while writing this, maybe fluff i hope so, what the fuck is this i dont even know im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuliberos/pseuds/haikyuuliberos
Summary: It started with a glance to the setter across the net, followed by the thought of ‘Oh, fuck, he’s really pretty.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novocaine_sea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/gifts).



> the title started out serious and then turned into a joke i am SO sorry.
> 
> happy birthday Aja! [please ignore the fact that this piece of trash is more than a week late... i am so sO sorry oh my goodness.] I know we haven't known each other that long but I'm so glad we've gotten to talk (a lot!!!!) over the past few weeks!!!

It started with a glance to the setter across the net, followed by the thought of ‘ _ Oh, fuck, he’s really pretty. _ ”  Mattsun’s eyes followed the setter’s movements as he found the ball and jumped into the air  _ with those really nice thighs _ and tossed it with gentle precision.  His slate blue eyes were narrowed in concentration and -

The ball slammed onto the floor, right by Mattsun, and the referee blew the whistle.  Mattsun’s jaw dropped as he turned around and looked at his incredulous team.

“Where were you on that block, Mattsun?” Iwaizumi asked.

“I… uh,” Mattsun trailed off, stealing a glance of the opposing side’s setter.  Makki just stood beside Mattsun, laughing his ass off at the dumbfounded blocker.

“Matsu-chan,” Oikawa tilted his head to the side, brown locks flopping slightly.  “Are you ~distracted by something?”

“N-no,” Mattsun retorted, a bit sharper than intended.  “I just read it wrong!”

“O-kay,” Makki snorted, obviously seeing through his facade.  He slapped Mattsun on the back before walking away, clapping his hands.  “Let’s get this next point!”

They didn’t get the next point.  Actually, the entire match was a disaster, at least for Mattsun.  In the second set, Coach Irihata ended up replacing Mattsun with one of the players on the bench because he was doing so terribly.  As desperately as he tried to watch the ball and the hitters, Mattsun found his eyes lingering on the gorgeous setter, and it made him late to every spike the other side slammed across the net.  It was embarrassing, frankly, but Mattsun was relieved to be taken off the court.  It gave his team the opportunity to do better without him, and it gave him the chance to watch that damn setter.

Every movement was fluid and planned out, making clever decisions (especially when their ace got into a funk), and he directed his team with quiet poise that contrasted with Oikawa’s vocal confidence.  He exuded intelligence and calculation, but there was also something sly about him, which was confirmed by his tricky dump shot the following play.

Seijou lost the practice match.

“His name’s Akaashi Keiji,” Makki whispered, his breath hot and ticklish on Mattsun’s neck.

“Fu-ck!” Mattsun yelped, jumping in surprise.  “So?” Makki stared at him, not buying it at all.

“You think he’s pretty.”

“Who  _ doesn’t _ ?”

“I dare you to ask him for his number,” Makki said, grabbing a towel and hitting Mattsun with it.

“No, I barely know him-”

“I double-dog dare you!” Oikawa interrupted, leaping in between the two.

“ _ No _ -”

“I  _ triple _ -dog dare you to ask Akaashi Keiji for his number,” Iwaizumi finished, crossing his arms.

“You know the rule,” Makki’s eyes lit up.  “Nobody can deny a  _ triple-dog dare _ .”

“I’ll be the first to do it, then,” Mattsun crisply replied, turning around and - oh  _ god _ , this ‘Akaashi Keiji’ looked incredible just drinking from his water bottle.

“Look how red he is!” Oikawa cackled, jabbing a thumb into Mattsun’s cheek, who smacked Oikawa’s hand away.

“Fine, for fuck’s sake, fine,” Mattsun sighed, rubbing his face nervously.  Iwaizumi shoved the middle blocker forward, who stumbled before gaining his composure and walked towards the group of Fukurodani players.  One of them - a blonde wing spiker - was talking to the others before he paused, glancing behind one of them and making eye contact with Mattsun.  He tilted his head to the side as the other players turned and looked at him; Mattsun realized Akaashi was right in front of him, blinking curiously.

“Um - yes, hi,” Mattsun stuttered, clearing his throat awkwardly.  He heard snickering from behind him and whipped around to see Makki filming the whole ordeal, with Iwaizumi and Oikawa laughing alongside of him.  Shooting a glare at them, Mattsun turned back around, his stomach twisting when his eyes fell upon  _ the  _ Akaashi Keiji.  

Flawless cheekbones ( _ carved by god himself, _ Mattsun thought), lead to long-lashed eyes, as a bead of sweat fell down his temple.  Black curls surrounded Akaashi’s face, and if he wasn’t the most beautiful human being Mattsun had ever seen, he would be damned.

“Um, sorry, can we help you?” Akaashi asked quietly.  His phrasing wasn’t rude, but Mattsun felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment as he watched the blonde wing spiker chuckle from behind Akaashi.

“Yes, I just wanted…” Mattsun froze.  “I just thought you were really good today and I think you’re hot and I wanted to know if I could get your number!”  The words spilled out of his mouth before he could process them; Mattsun stood there, his face tomato-red, as the group of Fukurodani players burst into thunderous laughter, all except for Akaashi.  Mattsun watched as his cheeks turned a little pink and the setter looked away.

“Hey, hey, hey!” a voice boomed.  “What business do you have with our setter?!”  Mattsun found the voice coming from Fukurodani’s ace - did Oikawa say Bokuto? - who was frowning slightly.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said, the pink dusting on his cheeks fading slightly.  “It’s okay.”

“What?!  But Awk _ aaash _ -”  A look from Akaashi silenced Bokuto immediately, who widened his eyes before spinning on his heel and walking away.

“I’m sorry about him,” Akaashi apologized, locking eyes with Mattsun.  His eyes widened as he grabbed Mattsun’s phone right out of his hand and began typing on it.  Mattsun’s jaw dropped, along with the rest of Fukurodani, and Akaashi handed his phone back.  His cheeks were even redder than before, and he didn’t look Mattsun in the eye.  Mattsun was paralyzed, because  _ Akaashi Keiji actually gave him his phone number?!  _   “Good game, Matsukawa-san.”   _ And he knows his name?!  _

“Ye - Yeah, you too,” Mattsun nodded quickly and turned around walking away.  Well, this was his last chance to salvage that disaster.  “I’ll talk to you later!”  He hoped he sounded ‘cool,’ but he knew he probably sounded like a dork.  His legs walked faster than he knew possible, the catcalls and whistles coming from the rest of his team dull in his ears.   _ I just got Akaashi Keiji’s number _ .

 

* * *

 

_ Dear god, this is the worst dilemma of my entire life _ , Mattsun thought to himself.  He had just gotten out of the shower, it was 8:29 P.M and he was sprawled out on his bed, laying on his stomach.   _ Do I call Akaashi, text him, or none of the above _ ?  He ran through his options:

Option A: Call Akaashi and try not to die.

Option B: Text Akaashi and try not to embarrass self.

Option C: Do nothing and let his efforts go to waste.

None of the options sounded pleasing.  Mattsun groaned and smashed his face into the covers of his bed, wishing he wasn’t such a complete idiot earlier in the day.  He probably gave the worst impression in the history of first-impressions, especially considering his crush was drop-dead gorgeous.

A loud ringing interrupted his thoughts, and he screeched in surprise as he nearly flung his phone off the bed.  Lunging, Mattsun grabbed his phone and looked to see who it was: it was a number he didn’t recognize, but he answered anyways.  “Hello?”

“Oh, hello,” a familiar voice greeted.  “Is this Matsukawa-san?”

“Um… yes?”

“Oh, hi.  It’s Akaashi, from Fukurodani?”

“ _ Oh _ !” Mattsun gasped, sitting up abruptly.  “Hi!  Wait, um… how did you get my number?”

“Oh.  I asked Bokuto-san, who asked Oikawa-san, and… wow, I’ve said too much, haven’t I?” Akaashi sounded a bit embarrassed, and it was the cutest thing Mattsun had ever heard.

“It’s fine,” Mattsun laughed.  “I was actually just about to call you and make sure I had the right number.”

“I’m glad _ I  _ got the right number,” Akaashi admitted with a small chuckle.

“Yeah,” Mattsun trailed off awkwardly.   _ Make a conversation, dumbass, don’t just let this end awkwardly… _ “So, how’s Tokyo?”   _ Face-palm _ .

“Good,” Akaashi replied.  “The team went out to dinner after the practice match today.”

“That’s fun,” Mattsun changed his position so he was on his back.  “We sometimes do that, but it usually ends up disastrous.  Usually from my and Makki’s doing… but it’s fun!”

“Ours usually end up badly as well, but just from Bokuto-san.  I still don’t know how one person can do so much damage.”  Mattsun chuckled at the seriousness of Akaashi’s tone, but the setter breathed a laugh.

Despite Mattsun’s initial awkwardness, their conversations flowed easily for the rest of the evening.  They talked about volleyball and how long they had been playing, their aspirations for the future, their tales of nationals (well, Mattsun’s lack-of), and their teams.  The conversation somehow turned to school, where they learned they both enjoyed math (although Akaashi seemed much better at it than Mattsun) and how Akaashi wanted to go to college for a degree in the medical field, while Mattsun wanted to go to an art school.  Mattsun laughed and nodded, listening and responding when necessary, trading tales with Akaashi.

Mattsun found him to be…  _ amazing _ ; he couldn’t find a different word for it.  He was physically attractive, incredibly so, but just talking to him over the phone made his stomach flutter a little bit.  His voice was smooth and calm, and his laugh (which was rare, but still present) was one of the purest sounds Mattsun’s ears had bore.  Akaashi was clever, witty, smart, and everything that Mattsun wanted and wanted to be, and he couldn’t help but feel as if Akaashi were out of his league.   _ Oh, fuck, he was  _ definitely  _ out of his league _ .

“Matsukawa-san,” Akaashi began.

“Call me Mattsun,” he interrupted.  “Or Issei.  Or… whatever you want.”

“Alright,” Akaashi laughed lightly.  “Call me Keiji.-”  _ His stomach flipped 23 times. _  “-I have to finish my literature homework, but I’m glad we got to talk.”

“Me too,” Mattsun sighed, genuinity filling his voice.

“We’ll do this again soon, right?” Akaashi asked.  “You’re a funny person, Issei-san.”   _ Well, he tried _ .

“You’re funny, too,” Mattsun chuckled.  “I like… talking to you.  It just sucks that, well, I’m in the country and you’re in the city.”

“Yeah.”

“But we’ll talk soon,” the blocker assured.

“Sounds like a plan,” Akaashi responded gently.  “Goodnight, Issei-san.”

“Goodnight, Keiji.”

**Author's Note:**

> scream w/ me [on tumblr](http://haikyuuliberos.tumblr.com/)


End file.
